Kisumi es un chicle
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Kisumi era igualito que un chicle. Al menos así lo veía Sousuke. SouMako.


Kisumi era un chicle. Quizás sería más correcto decir que parecía un chicle, y no sólo por su color de pelo ¿qué era eso? ¿rosa, salmón, tono melocotón? Ni tampoco por su personalidad que variaba desde refrescante hasta dulce. No...Lo que hacía de Kisumi un chicle era lo pegajoso. Al menos así lo veía Sousuke.

Cada vez que Kisumi aparecía éste no podía evitar abalanzarse contra su pobre y desprevenida víctima, los que él llamaba sus amigos, con la excusa de que hacía siglos que no se veían aunque sólo hubiesen pasado un par de días. Él era así.

Esto no resultaría un problema para Sousuke, dado que sobre él le era difícil abalanzarse gracias a los cm de altura que le sobrepasaba, sino fuera porque una de las víctimas favoritas de Kisumi era Makoto. Y cómo cabreaba eso al de Samezuka. Pero a ver qué hacía al respecto. Makoto era una persona amigable, cariñosa y con una incurable tendencia a la extraversión que le confería la capacidad de hacerse amigo de todo el mundo en menos de 3 minutos. Y claro se juntaban el hambre con las ganas de comer y cada vez que Kisumi veía a Makoto se lanzaba a por él pegándose como un endemoniado chicle.

Nanase, o Haruka como insistía Rin que le llamase, también sufría algo de éste 'pegajosismo'. Pero él pronto se escapaba de Kisumi con alguna de sus frases lapidarias o simplemente evadiendo sus abrazos. Makoto nunca haría eso. El dulce Makoto se preocuparía de herir los sentimientos de Kisumi si le negaba un abrazo. ¡Cómo le fastidiaba eso! Y no, no estaba celoso ¡porque él no era celoso! ¡No era celoso!

-Ne, Sousuke—le interrumpió los pensamientos la voz de Rin asomando desde la litera de arriba—¿otra vez pensando en cosas negativas? Acabaré llevándote a terapia.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque estás frunciendo tanto el ceño que se te va a juntar con la barbilla. Anda vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde y ya me imagino la cara de indignación de Haru.

Sousuke chascó la lengua pero se puso en marcha. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el centro de la ciudad Rin no dejó de parlotear sobre la nueva pauta de entrenamiento para el equipo y gracias a eso pudo distraerse un poco y quitarse a 'Cichlisumi' de la cabeza. El bus llegó puntual y ambos chicos bajaron distinguiendo unos metros más allá a los chicos Iwatobi con los que habían quedado para dar una vuelta. El alegre Nagisa ya le estaba diciendo hola a gritos mientras Rei intentaba callarlo sin éxito, a ver cuándo se le pegaba algo de la tranquilidad del de gafas. Nanase, es decir Haruka, no mutó de expresión al verlos venir pero los ojos le brillaban un poquito más que de costumbre. Y por último Makoto sonreía de esa forma tan encantadora que...

-¡Hola chicos!

Sousuke se quedó de piedra. ¿¡No era Kisumi ése que estaba al lado de Makoto pasándole un brazo por los hombros y saludando!? Internamente maldijo toda su suerte que por lo visto era poca.

-Oh, Kisumi—exclamó Rin tras saludar primero a Haru—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estaba haciendo unos recados cuando me encontré con todos y me ofrecieron unirme a dar una vuelta. Y claro quién soy yo para rechazar tan generosa oferta ¿verdad?—dijo estrechando un poco más a Makoto que se rió con gracia.

Kisumi era un chicle. Un maldito chicle de fresa de esos que se deshacían después de estar un rato masticándolos. Y Sousuke tenía ganas de hacer con él lo que muchos hacían con los chicles usados: tirarlo al suelo y dejar que fuera pisoteado por cuanto transeúnte pasara. Pero como eso le costaría correr delante de la policía se contentó con hacer otra cosa.

-¿Sousuke estás bien?—le preguntó Rin tras oírle expulsar aire por la nariz y avanzar hasta la posición de Makoto y Kisumi con el brazo extendido. Ambos chicos le miraron raro.

-¿Qué haces Sousuke?—dijo Kisumi.

-¿Ocurre algo Sousuke?—preguntó inocente Makoto.

-...

Sin decir ni media el de Samezuka despegó al capitán de Iwatobi de Kisumi de un tirón. Todos observaban anonadados la escena. Y no contento con dejarlo ahí, Sousuke no dejó de tirar de Makoto hasta acercar lo suficiente su cara y poder darle un beso de esos que roban el aire. Cuando terminó lo aprisionó entre los brazos desafiando a Kisumi con la mirada.

-Mío—dijo simplemente. Rin se llevó una mano a la frente.

-" _Conque era eso lo que te pasaba._ "

Makoto, que no entendía nada, se dejaba retener aún con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza y Kisumi se encogió de hombros tras soltar una carcajada.

Kisumi era un chicle. Un chicle pegajoso. Pero Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo fuera tanto con Makoto, aunque eso significara andar todo el día sin soltarlo ni un cm.

-Oye ¿queréis un chicle? Son de fresa—dijo Kisumi blandiendo un paquete fucsia.

Definitivamente acabaría tirándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo.

* * *

¡Idea salvaje apareció! ¡Cherry Cheshire usó pokeball! 1...2...3...¡Idea fue capturada!

Y así niños es como nace un fic xD Y básicamente fue así como se me ocurrió este pequeñísimo one-shot de Free (bendito sea todo su fanservice) Lo siento si ha quedado medio qué pero no me pude resistir.

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: ¡no tengo nada en contra de Kisumi! Me parece un amor de chico :3


End file.
